The-Twins-Who-Lived
by James.Lily.4eva
Summary: Harry Potter is not an only child, in fact he has a twin, Rose Potter. She's mischievous like her father and as smart as her mother. She's cunning, she's brave, she's everything Dumbledore feared. Her choices change everything, for better and for worse. Au.
1. The Twins Who Lived

**Waaaahhhhhhh, I always skip from one story to another when I get writers block... okay so this will be a pretty long story. Every chapter will follow the majority of sequence of events from the books. But obviously little changes here and there. This will be in Rose's point of view but will focus on both twins obviously!**  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Even though I wish I did!**

* * *

The-Twins-Who-Lived

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.

It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're _saying_ ," she pressed on, "is that last night, Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are —are —that they're — _dead."_

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James . . . I can't believe it . . . I didn't want to believe it . . . Oh, Albus . . ."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know . . . I know . . . " he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter twins, Harry and Rose. But —he couldn't. He couldn't kill them. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill the twins, Voldemort's power somehow broke —and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's —its _true_?" Faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done . . . All the people he's killed . . . He couldn't kill a little boy and girl? It's just astounding . . . Of all the things to stop him . . . But how in the name of heaven did Harry and Rose survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

He gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't supposed you're going to tell me _why_ you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry and Rose to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family they have left now."

"You don't mean —you _can't_ mean the people who live _here?"_ Cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son —I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screamint for sweets. Harry and Rose Potter to come live here!"

"It's the best place for them," said Dumbledore firmly. "They're aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to them when they're older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" Repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all of this in a letter? These people will never understand them! They'll be famous —Legends —I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry and Rose Potter day in the future —there will be books written about them —every child in our world will know their names!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any child's head. Famous before they can walk and talk! Famous for something they won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until they're ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how are the twins getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding them underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing them"

"You think it — _wise_ — to trust Harris with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed in the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal manand at least five times as wide. And his vast muscular arms he was holding two bundles of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right before the muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we was fly in' over Bristol."

Dumbledoreand Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundles of blankets. Inside, just visible was a baby boy and baby girl, both fast asleep. Under a tuft of both jet-black and soft dark red hair over their foreheads they could see the same curiously shaped cuts, like bolts of lightning.

"Is that where —?" Whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "They will both have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a prefect map of the London Underground. Well — give them here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took both Harry and Rose in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.

"Could I — could I say goodbye to them, sir?" Asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and Rose and gave them both what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" Hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry and Rose off ter live with muggles —"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arms as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry and Rose gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside their blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundles; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling lights that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations"

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his steaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life, with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her, Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked down the street.

"Good luck, Harry, Rose." He murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry and Rose both rolled over facing each other without wake up. One small hand each closed on the letter between them and they slept on, not knowing they were special, not knowing they were famous, not knowing they would be woken up in a few hours' time by 's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, not that they would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by their cousin Dudley . . . .

They wouldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices:

"To Harry and Rose Potter — The Twins Who Lived!"

* * *

 **Okay sooooo first chapter kind of boring pretty much the same as the book with small changes here and there! Trust me it will get better and the changes will be more noticeable in the next chapters! Favorite, follow and review!**


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**Okay okay sooo I can't go to bed so I thought hmmm why not work on another chapter? This is where some more changes start happening. Little things here and there but trust me everything that changes will come come together.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that's the lovely J.K Rowling!**

* * *

The Vanishing Glass

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursley's had woken up to find their niece and nephew on the front step, but Privet Drice had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up their living room, which was almost exactly the same it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley has seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantel- piece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets — but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy and girl lived in that house, too.

Yet Harry and Rose, Potter were still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Their Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start, while Rose simply groaned and rolled over. Their aunt banged on their attic door with a broom again.

"Up!" She screeched. They heard her walking down the hall towards the kitchen and the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes while Rose rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream she had had been a good one.

There had been a flying motorcycle in it. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before.

Their aunt was back underneath their door.

"Are you both up yet?" She demanded.

"Nearly," Harry said while Rose replied with a simple "No."

"Well, get a move on, and drop the attitude you brat! I want the pair of you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Harry groaned and Rose scoffed.

"What did you say?" Their aunt snapped at both of them.

"Nothing, nothing . . ." They both answered.

They heard their aunt once again walking towards the kitchen.

Rose turned and faced her brother and laughed. "Would you believe me if I told you I had forgotten it was Dudley's birthday today?." Harry grinned at her and said "would you believe me if I had done the same thing?" Rose playfully rolled her eyes as she threw on a old worn out pink robe. She was determined it used to belong to her aunt. But who was she to complain? All her clothes were hand-me-downs, as were Harry's. Unlike his though, hers actually somewhat fit.

Harry got slowly out of "bed" and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. They were both used to spiders, because the attic above the hallway was full of them, and that was where they slept.

When they were both dressed they went down the hall into the kitchen. Right before they walked in Harry pulled Rose aside and told her to behave for once.

"Oh Harry, dear. I always behave" she answered mischievously as she skipped into the kitchen, followed closely BEHIND by a nervous Harry.

The kitchen table was almost hidden beneath all of Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as thoughDudley had gotten a new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to both Harry and Rose, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. In fact the only times he got hit was when Dudley turned his attention to Rose and tried punching her, those were the rare cases Dudley would land a punch on Harry. And that was only because he would let him, anything to protect his baby sister.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark, small attic, but both Harry and Rose had always been small and skinny for their age. Though Harry looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Rose had gotten lucky by being around the same size as her aunt had once been, her clothes fit a lot better. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. On the other hand, Rose shared the same thin face as Harry but hers was a bit fuller, her cheekbones more refined, long dark red hair, andthe same bright Emerald green eyes. Unlike her brother she had perfect vision so she got to avoid having to wear glasses. The only mutual thing they both liked about their appearance was a very thin scar on both their foreheads that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. They both had had it for as long as they could remember, and the first question they could both remember asking was how they had gotten it.

"In the car crash when your parents died," had been their answer. "And don't ask questions."

 _Don't ask questions_ — that was the first rule they had learned in order to get a quiet life with the Dursley's.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Rose flipped the bacon and Harry served some on their plates.

"Comb your hair, boy! And YOU put your hair up!" He barked, by a way of a morning greeting to first Harry then Rose.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that they both needed a haircut. They must of had more haircuts than the rest of the boys and girls in their class put together, but it made no difference their hair simply grew back by the nextmorning. Eventually Aunt Petunia had given up on Rose's hair and simply demanded she tied it in a high ponytail everyday. Harry, however, had no such luck, his uncle still took him to get a haircut at least three times a month with no avail.

Rose was frying eggs while Harry finished up with the toast by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hairthat lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Their Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — but Harry and Rose had come to an agreement that Dudley looked more like a pig in a wig.

Harry put the plate of eggs on the table while Rose did the same with the bacon, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."

Rose slapped her hand to her face "and you call me a brat?" She muttered.

"Zip it girl!" Her aunt snapped.

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry who could see a huge tantrum coming on, nudged his sister to begin wolfing down their bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over, Rose obliged.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too because she said quickly, "and we'll buy you another _two_ presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? _Two_ more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "so I'll have Thirty . . . Thirty . . ."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"How much dumber can he be?" Rose whispered to Harry who simply shushed her.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." Rose's comment had thankfully gone by unnoticed.

Uncle Vernon chuckled.

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry, Rose and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap his racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristband when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news. Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." She jerked her head in Harry and Rose's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but both Harry's and Rose's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday. His parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year they were both left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. They hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and they were forced to look at photographs of all the cats she had ever owned.

"Now, what?" Said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry and Rose, as if they had planned this.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy! Although I don't understand how she tolerates her" Aunt Petunia said as she glared at Rose. Rose found herself smirking back, all she had to do was compliment "Auntie Marge" on her choice of handbags and dote on her dog, and bam! Marge adored her.

The Dursley's often spoke about them as thought they weren't there, as though they were nasty and couldn't understand them, like slugs.

"What about —" Rose decided to jump in and suggest something they would never agree to, something so ridiculous they would take them with, wherever they were going. Rose Potter was about to get her way once again.

"You could just leave us here! We won't touch or break anything." She said quickly. Glancing back and forth from her Uncle to her Aunt. Rose barely heard Harry trying to hold back a snort, knowing where this was going.

Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" She snarled.

"We won't blow up the house, we promise!" Said Rose, trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to show on her face.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo with us," said Aunt Petunia slowly, " . . . And leave them in the car?"

"That car's new, they're not sitting in it alone!"

At that precise moment Dudley began to cry loudly, in fact, he wasn't really crying — if had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother wouldgive him anything he wanted.

"Duddydums, don't cry, Mymmy won't let him spoil your special day!" She cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I . . . Don't . . . Want . . . Them t-t-o come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "They always sp-spoil everything!" He shot them a nasty grin through the gap in his mothers arms.

Just then, the doorbell rang — "oh, good lord, they're here!" Said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. Dudley's pretend sobs stopped at once.

Half an hour later, Harry and Rose sat in the back in the back of the car with a smug smile on their faces. After much pleading from Harry, Rose agreed to behave to the best of her abilities. They were excited this would be their first time zoo. Before they'd left the house, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry and Rose aside.

"I'm warning the both of you," he said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's and Rose's face, "— any funny business, anything at all — and you'll both be locked in the attic till Christmas.

"Were not going to do anything!" Said Rose throughly annoyed. "Honestly" said Harry staring straight at Rose.

But Uncle Vernon didn't believe them, he never did.

Strange things always happened around Harry and Rose, it was just no good telling the Dursley's they didn't make them happen.

Once, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force a revolting old hot pink dress on Rose, when suddenly the harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until it finally looked as if it might have fitted a hand puppet, it certainly wouldn't fit Rose. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her relief, Rose wasn't punished.

Another time, Harry had gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley and his gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as to anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from their headmistress telling them that Harry had been clinching school buildings. But all Harry had tried to do was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed the wind must have caught him mid jump.

But today, nothing was going to go wrong, it was even worth being stuck with Dudley and Piers to be spending all day somewhere that wasn't school, their attic, or Mrs. figgs cabbage smelling living room.

While He drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Rose, the bank, Harry, their neighbors, and Rose. This morning he complained about motorcycles,

". . . Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said as a motorcycle overtook them.

Rose couldn't help herself "I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Rose, grinning, "it was flying,"

Uncle Vernon slammed on the breaks. He turned right around and yelled at Rose, "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY"

Dudley and Piers sniggered.

"I know they don't," said Rose. "It was only a dream." She smiled guiltily at Harry as he glared at her for bringing up that particular dream. If there was one thing the Dursley's hated even more than them asking questions, it was Rose mentioning anything acting the way it shouldn't.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursley's bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice cream at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Rose what she wanted before they could hurry them away, they bought her a cheap lemon ice pop, it wasn't bad, either, she thought, sharing with her brother as they watched a gorilla scratching its head, looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

It was the best morning Harry and Rose had had in a long time. They were careful to walk a safe distance behind Dudley and Piers.

They should have known it was all too good to last.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make IT move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't bulge.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned, he shuffled away.

Rose moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass. It was worse than having an attic as a bedroom, where the only visitors they got was Aunt Petunia hammering up on their door to wake them up; at least they got to visit the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with hers.

 _It winked._

Rose stared. Then he looked up quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't, only Harry was. She motioned him over and they looked back at the snake and winked back.

The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave them a look that said quite plainly:

" _I get that all the time."_

"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though they weren't sure if the snake could hear them. "It must be really annoying." Rose added sympathizing with the snake.

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyways?" Rose asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. They peered at it.

Boa constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?" Asked Harry.

Before the snake could answer back, a deafening shout behind them made them both jump. Dudley came in waddling towards them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said punching Harry in the ribs and pushing Rose. Caught by surprise Rose lost her balance and fell on the floor hard.

Harry saw red as he helped his sister up. It looked as if he was about to swing at Dudley but what happened next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

Harry stepped back and gasped, while Rose smirked triumphantly; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out ontothe floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past them, they could of sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come . . . Thanksss, amigos."

On the ride back home, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten its leg off, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death, but worse of all, for Harry and Rose at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry and Rose were talking to it, weren't you guys?"

Uncle Vernon waiting until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on them. He was so angry he could barely speak. He managed to say, "Go — attic — stay — no meals!" Before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run to get him a large brandy.

Harry and Rose laid on the opposite side of the room in their attic. "I wish I had a watch, so we could know what time it was so we could be sure the Dursley's were sleeping."

Harry barely whispered "me too." While his stomach growled.

They'd lived with the Dursley's almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as they could remember, ever since they'd been babies and their parents had died in that car crash. They couldn't remember being in the car when their parents died.

Sometimes, when they really strained their memory during long hours in the attic, they came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain in their foreheads. This, they supposed, was the crash, though they couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. They couldn't remember their parents at all. Their aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course they were for bidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.

When they had been younger, they had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relative coming to take them away, but it had never happened; the Dursley's were their only family. Yet sometimes they thought ( or maybe hoped ) that strangers in the streets seemed to know them. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to them once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking them furiously if they knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them outside the  
shop without buying anything. A wild looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at them once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken Harry's hand while planting a kiss on Rose's in the street the other day and then walking away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was that they seemed to vanish the second Harry and Rose tried to get a closer look.

At school, they had no one besides each other. Everyone knew that Dudley hated their cousins and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley.

They really only had each other to lean on, it was them against the world.

* * *

 **Okay that took me like 4 hours! Well I hope y'all can see the small changes I'm making here and there, they're defiantly more noticeable than last time. I like this chapter bc u can see how cunning and sneaky Rose is while also catching how protective Harry is of her!**

 **Looking forward to writinganother chapter! But until then please favorite, follow and Review!**


	3. The Letters

**Okay this chapter is a turning point from canon, I know the previous two chapter have been pretty close to the original pages from the book. but no more to that! This chapter is all about Rose's influence on Harry and her existence changing the plot of the original story. she's going to take control and do what she thinks is best for her and Harry. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: This do not own Harry Potter, thats the lovely J.K Rowling!**

* * *

The letters

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor had earned Harry and Rose their longest-ever punishment. By the time they were allowed out of their attic again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

They were both glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, at least not for Harry, they visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.

It came as a surprise when none of the boys, besides Dudley of course, bothered Rose. They were actually quiet decent to her, Rose thought. They would greet her everyday and she even caught Piers and Dennis blushing when she simply smiled at them. Rose concluded that boys were stupid and she devoted her time to defending Harry as much as possible from them.

This was also another reason why Harry and Rose spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where they could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came they would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in their life, they wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smelting's. Piers was going there too.

Harry and Rose on the other hand, were going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley found this very funny.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilets the first day at Stonewall," he taunted Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"You're such a git!," said Rose. "The poor toilets never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick." She then grabbed Harry by the hand and dragged him to their attic, before Dudley could work out what she'd said.

Once they were safely locked in their attic, Harry rounded on Rose. "Why do you always have to rile him up, Rose! I could of dealt with it." He said walking towards his corner and settling down on his sleeping bag.

Rose sat on her incredibly old mattress that their Aunt and Uncle had sworn was a major privilege for either one of them to have, "That's the thing Harry, you wouldn't have defended yourself. You would of slightly brushed it off and he would of continued taunting you!"

"That's my problem not yours." He sighed as he looked directly into his sisters eyes, which were exactly like his. "One day your temper is going to catch up with you and I'll be stuck taking the grunt of it. While you talk your way out of it."

Rose frowned knowing he was 100% right, she always got out of everything. It was a gift she possessed, slithering out of every possible punishment that could be headed her way. "All right, I'll try to hold in whatever comment I want to make next time, BUT only for your sake, brother dear." Said Rose as she gave him her natural cocky grin only she could pull off.

"Yea, yea." Said Harry and then he began telling Rose how great being away from Dudley was going to be in the fall. Rose was more than happy to continue with the new convo and the twins talked to each other for the rest of the afternoon.

One evening in July, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats. As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up.

Neither Harry nor Rose trusted themselves enough to speak. Rose had to bite on her tongue to keep all the witty comments she wanted to say out loud, in. Harry thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry and Rose went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal rub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.

"What's this?" Harry asked Aunt Petunia.

Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question. "Your new school uniform," she said.

Rose peeked in the bowl "Wow," she said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things for him. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

Harry and Rose both seriously doubted this, "Where's my uniform Aunt Petunia?" Rose asked truly curious and half hoping she wasn't dyeing something for her, as well.

Their Aunt didn't even spare Rose a glance as she answered with, "I had nothing similar to what you needed so I went to pick some things up from the thrift shop"

Rose stood there stunned for a second before muttering a quick thanks and sitting down at the table next to Harry. Both trying not to think about how they were going to look on their first day.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley was messing around with his new Smelting stick, which he had begun carrying everywhere. They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley" said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper

"Make Rose get it."

"Get the mail, Rose."

"Make Harry get it."

"Poke them both with you stick, Dudley."

Rose dodged the smelting stick while grinning at Harry as they went to get the mail. They didn't pay much attention to the letters they picked up until Rose saw a letter for them. She handed Harry his and they both stared at them.

No one, ever, in their whole life, has written them. Who would? They had no friends, no other relatives — yet it was there, two letters addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

* * *

 _Mr. / Ms. Potter_

 _The attic above the hallway_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little whinging Surrey_

* * *

The envelope was thick and heavy, the address was written in emerald-green ink. There were no stamps. Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Rose saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Hurry up!" Shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

They looked at each other and Harry started walking back before Rose yanked him back.

"Ouch! Rose hurry he's waiting for us." Said Harry

"Let the whale wait, Harry I need you to trust me, okay?" Said Rose shoving her letter down her pants and covering it with her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Asked Harry curiously

"I'll explain later just play along to whatever I say in there, and we'll be fine" said Rose as she and Harry walked back in.

They ignore the glare Uncle Vernon was giving them and continued eating their breakfast. They heard something about Aunt Marge being ill but they didn't really care. When Rose noticed breakfast was coming to an end she nudged Harry.

"Open your letter," whispered Rose. Harry looked at her, doubting her but pulled his letter out and started opening it. But just like how Rose had planned it Dudley saw him.

"Dad!" Said Dudley urgently. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.

"Give it back! It's mine!" Said Harry, trying desperately to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you?" Sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face paled.

"P-P-Petunia!" He gasped.

Aunt Petunia took the letter curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise. She then glanced at Rose with a look of hope.

"Did you get a letter Rose?" She whispered while glancing at Uncle Vernon.

Harry was about to reply when Rose jumped in. "'No why? Should I have gotten one too?" She said feigning a confused look, that calmed her Aunt immediately.

"Go up to your attic Rose, sweetie." Aunt Petunia said in a pleasant voice.

It was the first time she had ever spoken to her in such a tone, and the first time she had ever called her sweetie. "All right, Aunt Petunia" Rose said and then smirked at Harry on her way out.

As she climbed the stairs to the attic, she could hear Harry and Uncle Vernon shouting at each other. She heard Harry demanding his letter and Uncle Vernon ordering him to the attic.

This letter better be worth it, Rose thought. As she took the envelope out of her pants and placed it in front of her on her bed. She debated opening it earlier but knew she owed Harry and that they needed to open it together. Just then, Harry came in.

"Care to explain why you let them think you didn't get one too? And why the hell you left me to be yelled at over it?!" Said Harry throwing himself on his sleeping bag, glaring at Rose non-stop.

Rose waved her letter in the air, and Harry flew to her bed in an instant. "Harry, dear. I needed to keep my letter so we could read it together in the safety of our attic, and you needed to get caught with the letter so we could both be sent up here with no questions asked. You darn well know they would of never let us go up otherwise. They would of made us do chores for the rest of the day and by the end of it, it would of been too late." She said smugly.

Harry snorted and shook his head fondly at Rose. "You're so devious! How you come up with these things in a matter of seconds, I'll never know."

Rose felt herself relax, knowing Harry wasn't holding him getting in trouble instead of her, against her.

"Well we better get on with it, time to see what was so bloody important about this letter that got Aunt Petunias knickers in a twist" Rose said opening the envelope and pulling out the letter.

Harry squeezed himself next to her and they both read:

* * *

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc., chf. Warlock, supreme mugwump, international confed. Of wizards.)_

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _we are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1._

 _We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy headmistress_

* * *

They both sat there stunned. 5 minutes passed in complete silence before Rose shook herself off the shock and she exploded.

"THOSE GITS! THEY KNEW— THEY KNEW ALL ALONG WHAT WE WERE! AND THEY NEVER TOLD US! HARRY I DON'T THINK THEY WERE EVER PLANNING ON TELLING US! THEY WERE GOING TO PRETEND AS IF IT WEREN'T TRUE!" Rose screamed pacing the little space they had in the attic.

She looked over at Harry waiting for him to react in any way shape or form, but he didn't. He just sat there stunned. And then to her surprise he started laughing. Full out rolling on the floor laughing.

Rose took a few steps back thinking he'd gone mad before she reacted. She walked up to him and slapped him hard, across the face.

"Get it together!" Rose said, shaking her hand. The slap had hurt her.

Harry was rubbing his face cursing under his breathe and he looked at Rose as if she had grown another head. "Don't you see it, Rose? This is a prank! Someone is pranking us. We aren't, I mean we can't be wizards. That's insane!" He said, glancing towards the door, expecting the Dursley's to walk in any second.

"A prank? You really think this is a prank? Would the Dursley's had acted that way if they thought it was a joke? You saw the way Uncle Vernon paled! And the way Aunt Petunia looked! As if she was going to faint! No, no, no. Harry this is real. Remember all those weird things we've done and could never explain? Well this has to be the reason! Think about it Harry!" Rose said walking over to Harry and grabbing his hand, her eyes pleading for him to see reason.

Harry took his time to think it over, and Rose was right. Like always. This explained everything and more. He couldn't believe it, they were wizards!

"What are we going to do?" He asked her, as he re-read the letter.

"Well first thing is first, we have to reply of course." She said as she started pondering how they would get a letter back to the headmistress.

"Of course, you say. Rose! How are we going to do that!" Harry asked her clearly annoyed by the silence she was giving him.

Just as he said that something hit their small attic window. They turned towards it and were surprised to see an owl trying to get in. Harry walked over to it and opened the window, and in flew the owl. It settled itself on a box and Rose found herself petting it. It suddenly stuck its leg out as if waiting for something.

Then it clicked. "Oh my god. We have to send it with the owl!" Rose said excitedly.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry said, starting to pet the owl himself. Rose rolled her eyes.

Why was I the one born with the brains around here, she thought. "Once again hear me out, don't you find it odd that the second you asked how we were going to reply, an owl shows up? And then how when it spotted the letter it stuck its leg out?" Rose said clearly trying to control her tempter.

Harry deflated and agreed with her. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, that had been stored in one of the many boxes in the attic and handed it over to Rose.

"What are you going to write back?" He asked her.

"You'll see brother of mine, leave it to me." She said as she smirked.

* * *

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _My brother and I, would be honored to attend Hogwarts, on September 1. However, we do not know where to go to get our uniforms or our school supplies. We would greatly appreciate it if you could send someone over, sometime tomorrow, so that we can go get what we need._

 _Thank you,_

 _Yours truly, Harry, James, Potter & Rose, Lily, Potter._

* * *

She handed Harry the letter, while looking highly satisfied with herself. After he was done reading he looked up at her and was about to begin throwing questions at him when she interrupted him.

"Don't." Rose said as she took the letter back from him and tied it around the owls leg. The owl happily flew out the window, to deliver the letter.

"I know you're wondering, hmmm so what are we going to do about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia? Well that's simple, we're going to go downstairs and confront them." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, which for her it was.

Harry gaped at her, completely taken back. "Rose! We can't do that they'd lock us in here forever and would never let us go to this school!"

Rose glared at him and he stumbled a couple steps back, Rose's emerald-green eyes were a scary thing when she was mad. "I don't give a rats arse! They're letting us go wether they like it or not! THEY'VE LIED TO US OUR WHOLE LIVES, HARRY! AND YOU DON'T WANT TO CONFRONT THEM? THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE TO GET AWAY FROM THOSE - THOSE BEASTS!" She was panting at the end of that hell.

They barely heard their Uncle Vernon telling them to shut up or he'd come upstairs and make them shut it.

"Harry, we have to do this. It could define the rest of our lives. If it makes you more comfortable, I'll be the one doing the talking down there. Just let handle this one, okay?" She begged.

Harry nodded and slipped an arm around Rose's shoulder, she leaned her head on his shoulder. He was all she had in this world, and she would do whatever it took to keep them safe and happy. Whatever it took. Even if that meant finally sticking up to her aunt and uncle. They were going down, thought Rose.

"You know you're scary when you get mad?" Harry said as he looked out the window.

Rose chuckled, "Yes, in absolutely terrifying, aren't I" she said sarcastically.

Harry snorted as he made eye contact with her, "yes you are, you're vicious. You're temper absolutely over takes you. You're so so cunning"

"One of us has to be" she said as she sighed.

They sat there for a couple minutes in completely silence, taking comfort in each other's presence. Eventually Rose shook his arm off and stood up, pulling him with her.

"All right, lets go make them pay" she said hastily.

"Temper, or I'll be forced to intervene" Harry said, taking the lead down their stairs and down the hallway.

"Yea, okay" Rose said as she got herself mentally prepared.

They walked in to the living room and saw Uncle Vernon watching the news while Petunia read some boring magazine. Dudley was nowhere to be found, they assumed he was at a friends house.

Rose cleared her throat to make their presence known. Uncle Vernon grunted and looked over at them, his eyes narrowing in rage when he spotted Harry. Her Aunt smiled sweetly at her while throwing a look of disgust at Harry.

Well this will be fun, she thought as she took a hold of Harry's hand to calm him down.

It's better to rip it like a bandage, she thought.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, we know we're wizards." Rose said with an edge in her voice. Pulling out her envelope and letter and throwing it at them. She was full on glaring at them.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stood up in an instant and read the letter. Aunt Petunia gasped and she started hyperventilating, Uncle Vernon's face turned a scary purple color. He lunged himself at Rose, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **And there goes that chapter! it took me sooo long to write this one out! please tell me what y'all think of it! give me pointers in what I need to do better and if its boring or if y'all enjoy it! anything helps! favorite! follow and review!**


End file.
